


i'm a geyser, feel it bubbling from below

by chai_lattes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drift Compatibility, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakura is a doctor who doesn't have time for any of these dumb pilots' drift bullshit, it's 2018 life is an illusion and we all die someday post your self indulgent naruto fanfiction, it's worth mentioning that kakashi is the marshal and sas is kind of the mako mori of this fic, my city now, so what i'm saying is yes they've got a father-son dynamic because I MAKE THE RULES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: Maybe the two of them were useless.Naruto Uzumaki, the cadet hell bent on being the best pilot ever but who couldn't focus enough to complete a single simulation, and Sasuke Uchiha, top ranking cadet in everything, but who kept such a tight lid on his memories that he made drifting impossible.Or maybe they were just the right duo that could save them all.Kakashi was still betting on useless.





	i'm a geyser, feel it bubbling from below

**Author's Note:**

> (title from geyser by mitski please listen to it it's a total narusasu song. mitski wrote that whole album for them actually we love an icon)  
> HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP I WATCHED NARUTO FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2018 AND I'VE GONE DOWN A TOTAL WORMHOLE SO HERE I AM WRITING SELF INDULGENT NARUTO FANFICTION. I can't believe no one's written a pacific rim au for naruto and sasuke yet because they're SO drift compatible.

For the first time in three weeks, the blaring of sirens woke Naruto up. He jolted upright, head colliding with one of the lower ceiling pipes with a  _ bang _ .

“Come on, Naruto.” A voice groaned from the lower bunk and Shikamaru stuck his head out. “I was sleeping.”

“Blame the Kaiju!” Naruto said excitedly as he scrambled down the ladder, pulling his shirt on as he went. “Come on, let’s go watch!”

“No. I’m going back to sleep.”

“ _ What _ ?” He shouted and grabbed Shikamaru’s arm, effectively dragging him out of bed. “Right after you made ranger? What if they send you out?”

“They won’t.” Shikamaru yawned. “The Marshal wants to run a few more test drops. Doesn’t want the third arm malfunctioning in a fight. That’d be a drag.”

“Whatever, let’s go watch anyways!” Naruto threw open the door and took off down the hallway. Behind him, he could hear his roommate sigh and start following.

Shikamaru was  the only one on the base capable of sleeping through the Kaiju attack siren, more and more people started stumbling out of their quarters, running to their stations in various states of undress. As Naruto rounded the corner, he slammed head first into something and sprawled flat on his back.

“ _ Watch _ it - oh, it’s you.” A hand reached down to pull Naruto to his feet. A hand attached to a very tired looking Sakura Haruno. Unlike Naruto, who was still in his boxers and a dirty undershirt, Sakura was fully dressed, the front of her uniform and the bridge of her nose smeared with Kaiju blue. “Get up, Naruto.”

“Oh hey, Sakura!” He grinned at his friend. “Are you headed to the control room? What a coincidence, so am I!”

“Shouldn’t you just be in bed? You’re just going to get in the way.” She huffed. “The only reason I’m going is because Tsunade’s busy in the lab so I’m going in her place.”

“I just want to see what’s going on. You know, I’m going to be a Jaeger pilot pretty soon.” Naruto fell into step beside Sakura as they continued down the hallway. Even under the flashing red lights, he could see the dark circles under her eyes, she must not have slept all night. 

“You and what partner?”

“Low blow, Sakura-chan.”

Despite her protests, the two of them made their way through the twisting hallways of the base, dodging Jaeger mechanics and other cadets until they’d reached the thick metal doors leading to central command. 

If the rest of the base was chaos during a Kaiju attack, the command center was eerily calm. Once the doors swung shut behind them, the blaring of the sirens was muffled to almost nothing, and everyone inside was working, focused and calm.

“Ms. Haruno,” The marshal, a tall man with hair so light it looked white and a face he kept mostly covered, greeted Sakura when she entered, and then noticed Naruto. “And you.”

“I’m so sorry, Marshal Hatake, I told him not to come-”

“So what kinda Kaiju is it? What category is it?” Naruto exploded, interrupting Sakura. “Who are you sending out? Can I retake the drift compatibility test now?”

“If you’re just going to get in everyone’s way and be useless then you should just leave, dead last.” A cold voice cut right through Naruto’s train of thought and he bristled. He knew that voice.

Standing just behind the marshal was a guy around Naruto’s age with dark hair, dark eyes, and an even darker expression as he took Naruto in. Of course, the marshal’s favorite would be here too.

Sasuke Uchiha was the top cadet, he had a perfect drop to kill ratio and nearly undefeated in hand to hand training. So no one could quite figure out why he hadn’t made ranger yet.

“Sasuke, play nice.” Marshal Hatake warned. “Cadet Uzumaki has just as much of a reason to be here as you do. Which is no reason at all. So if either of you cause a scene, I’m throwing you both out.”

“Yes, Marshal Hatake.” Sasuke said quickly, but not before he and Naruto exchanged another dirty look.

“It’s a category three.” The Marshal explained, more to Sakura than either of the boys. “Or it should be, according to Tsunade’s predictions. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem for Gai to clean up.”

“ _ Whoa _ , so you’re sending out Green Lotus?” Naruto gasps, starry eyed. Somewhere off to the side, Sasuke makes a judgemental  _ tch  _ noise _.  _

“And they’re just about to make the drop, so if you kids could just stay out of the way…” he trailed off and made his way to the front of central command, through the throngs of communications officers working frantically at their stations. Naruto tried to follow him, but Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt before he could take a step.

“Naruto, you heard Marshal Hatake.” She hissed. “If you want to stay,  _ fucking chill.” _

The large glass window that made up the largest wall looked out on the Shatterdome. Their base was relatively small. Only two Jaegers were docked in the Shatterdome; the newest one, three armed and piloted by Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, and a smaller gleaming black and silver one piloted by the Hyuga cousins. The space between them usually housed the Green Lotus, the fastest Mach IV in existence. Off to the side were three more empty Jaeger docks, two never used, one still a harsh reminder of their reality.

“-Lotus, do you copy?” Kakashi was saying into the comm as the three trainees looked on with varying degrees of interest.

“Yes Marshal Hatake, sir!” A voice came in over the outdated intercom system. Even through the static, Naruto could recognize it as Lee. The ranger was only a year older than Naruto, but he’d been piloting his Jaeger since Naruto had arrived on the base.

“Alright, you two know the mission by now. Once you drift, take the Kaiju out as far from the shore as you can, we don’t want to risk it getting too close to the city or taking out any boats. The Hyuga’s are standing by to back you up if you need it.”

“We won’t need any backup.” A new voice sounded. “This should be a piece of cake, then we can get back to bed. Eh, rival?”

“ _Gai_ _sensei_!”

“Need I remind you that you’re on the intercom, Gai?” Even though 75% of the marshal’s face was covered, Naruto had never seen such a murderous expression.

“I never understood why you’re so shy Kakashi, there’s nothing wrong with people knowing that we’re -”

“Gai, for your copilot’s sake, you better get your mind on the mission before you two drift.” The marshal sighed. Sasuke and Sakura trying very hard to keep straight faces, while Naruto’s mouth was wide open in shock. “Now stop messing around, the faster you take down that category 3, the faster we can  _ all  _ go back to bed.”

 

“That was so  _ cool _ !” Naruto punched the air once Green Lotus confirmed the kill. “I mean it would be cooler if  _ we  _ were the ones fighting but that was  _ awesome _ !”

Lotus had taken down the Kaiju in record timing, Gai cracking jokes to the marshal the whole time. It was no surprise, from the fastest Jaeger on the planet, and Guy and Lee were a formidable duo, the two of them in sync even without the drift. 

The control room had slumped into a sort of relieved exhaustion. One Jaeger tech who Naruto saw sweating through the entire fight had actually passed out on top of his operating board.  The marshal in particular looked relieved, as soon as the Rangers had gone offline when the Jaeger was on its way back to the Shatterdome he collapsed back into his chair and ran a hand over his face.

“Oh please.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have the worst simulation scores in our class? You’re never getting out there.”

“Why don’t you say that to my  _ face _ asshole!” Naruto exploded. 

“I just did.”

“I meant-”

“Cadet Uzumaki. Haruno. Why don’t you head on out and get back to your quarters.” Marshal Hatake interrupted. A smirk started to creep across Sasuke’s face at that, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl when the marshal added “You too, Sasuke.”

“Yes sir.” The three trainees mumbled in unison.

As soon as the control room door swung shut, leaving the three of them in the hallway, the two boys turned on each other.

“What the  _ hell _ is your problem with me, Uchiha?”

“My  _ problem _ is idiots like you getting in the way.”

“Didn’t seem like  _ you _ were doing anything in there either!” Naruto scoffed. “Just following around the marshal like always. I don’t see why he likes  _ you _ so much anyways.”

“Because I’m not a moron like you.” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and trying to look disinterested, but the flush in his cheeks gave it away that he was just as riled up as Naruto.

“If you’re so special, then why aren’t you a ranger yet? We all think it’s because nobody wants to drift with you, since you’re such a little bitch-”

“ _ That’s enough _ .” Sakura cut in, grabbing the back of Naruto’s jacket and hauling him away from the dark haired boy. “Come on, Naruto. We’re leaving.”

Sakura dragged him down the hallway, but the dark haired boy stayed leaning against the doors, Naruto glared at him until they rounded a corner and he disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT COOL THANKS FOR READING! feel free to tell me if you liked it so far, hate it, if there's stuff you think i should do in later chapters, or just tell me what you ate for breakfast.  
> xoxo gossip girl


End file.
